


Is That Enough?

by aeriii



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, maid!Kamui, well i guess there's some plot to it but more than half of the content is sex-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriii/pseuds/aeriii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamui ends up using the last available class change seal, the friendship seal. He becomes a maid, but it didn't bother him as much as his weakening resolve to not be involved with Niles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is That Enough?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArminArlert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArminArlert/gifts).



> Uncircumcised men, so expect foreskin.
> 
> This is probably the smuttiest thing I've written in a looooooong time...I only blame ArminArlert for her male maid!Kamui fic because it was the reason why this was born!

How Kamui ended up in his private quarters with Niles engaging in activities children shouldn’t know about yet, it was probably all thanks to the sexual attraction they've been dancing around for the past week after an incident at the hot springs.

(Silas claimed that he didn’t see Kamui in a compromising position with Niles or any sort of event or picture that could have possibly scarred him for life. Kamui knows it’s a _big_  fat lie and apologizes to Silas and promises to not do that again. He definitely appreciated that at least it wasn't Elise or Sakura who walked in on them...)

Thinking about the consequences after that conversation, Kamui resolved with himself that he probably shouldn't get involved with Niles like that. Niles is Leo's retainer after all, and he wasn't quite sure how serious their relationship would be. He definitely wanted more than sex with Niles, but they never had the discussion. He doesn't know how he would bring it up either.

It probably didn't help either that a few days ago, he decided that to buy the last friendship seal available (the only type that was on sale) at the shop. Somehow, he ended up re-classifying himself as a maid (Kamui blesses Felicia for her friendship and loyalty despite the unexpected situation). Though if Kamui was being completely honest, the maid class is a nice, new perspective for him and is a pretty fun class. (He was never trained to throw shurikens or daggers, and it was an exhilarating experience hitting moving targets.)

He couldn’t complain too much about his outfit either, other than his panty digs into his butt more often than he would like (the seal definitely didn’t discriminate against him there).

However, he was feeling especially self-conscious around Niles after the class change. Whenever they made eye contact, which was more often than before, Kamui always looked away. He then decided to avoid any opportunities to spend alone time with him.

Today, what he thought would be a lonely, boring afternoon turned into an unexpected surprise (a pleasant one actually). Although he was avoiding Niles, it turned out that the archer was also free that afternoon, and Niles seemed to have gone through great efforts to find him so he could kindly ask to spend time together.

As they spent the afternoon together, they engaged in many interesting (and personal) conversations and his attraction for his comrade continued to grow. Which, in turn, started weakening his resolve to not get more involved. It also seemed to have been the reason what compelled him to invite Niles over to his private quarters.

Kamui intended to continue their conversations over a cup of tea while relaxing in his room. What he ended up doing instead when they entered his home was push Niles against his door, leaving his hands on his shoulders.

Niles doesn't seem all too surprised by the action though.

There was a brief silence between them.

"...Lord Kamui?"

Fighting with his thoughts, he isn't know if he really wanted to let himself go with Niles or continue to ignore this urge.

"Niles...I don't know...what to do..."

He stares at the outlaw's face, trying to read his expression. The outlaw seems unreadable, but he lifts his left hand and brushes it against Kamui's hair.

The touch is very comforting, and he couldn't help but lean into it. Niles is really kind to him, and he couldn't help falling more for the outlaw.

"I really....really like you."

Niles comes closer, so close their breaths mingle together.

"...I want to spend my time, only with you."

He pauses, giving a little time for the information to fully sink in for Kamui.

"Is that enough?"

Kamui isn't completely sure if it was enough yet, but right now, he is more than happy.

He closes the remaining gap between them with a soft kiss. In return, Niles pulls Kamui up against him with his free hand, their kisses getting gradually needier and their clothed erections rubbing against each other.

Eventually, they paused and pulled apart to assess themselves before Kamui mentioned going over to the bed. They fling off their shoes and stumble onto the bed with Kamui on top.

Niles didn’t need to see to know that Kamui was barely wearing anything underneath his dress while straddling him.

_‘Is he even wearing anything?’_

"Eager aren't you, Lord Kamui?"

Niles lets his right hand wander under Kamui’s dress, running under the panty hem (a lacy one Niles realized) in a remarkably slow pace, earning him an impatient grunt from Kamui.

He was going to comment about Niles being seemingly eager as well, but his mouth said something else instead.

"Kamui is fine, don't address me like that here."

Kamui leans down to kiss him, framing Niles’ face with both of his hands. Niles lets his other hand roam under the dress, using both hands to squeeze his butt as the other grinded against him. Kamui pants against his mouth and runs his hands in Niles' hair.

Niles is also panting against Kamui’s lips, and it was getting increasingly hard for Niles to control himself.

“You sure you know…what…you’re getting into?”

Kamui parted his lips from him, looking at him with intense eyes.

“I started it, did I?”

Suddenly, Kamui feels his world had flipped as he is now reclining on the bed and Niles is on top of him instead.

"Hope you're ready then."

Niles lifts him a little to undo the back of Kamui’s dress, tugging the sleeves of the dress and pulling the top half off, slowly checking out and appreciating Kamui’s toned body before moving down to the bottom half. He lifts up the skirt and petticoat to find—

_'Black, lacy panties… with a tiny white bow, and a bonus._ '

Niles couldn’t be more intrigued with the sight of Kamui's dick straining against the lacy material. His cock twitches in agreement.

He shifts the panties around with his teeth to test the elasticity and was thoroughly pleased with its flexibility. He continues to move his mouth against the hems of Kamui's panty, teasing more noises out of Kamui.

"Quit that..."

He was more than happy to oblige for now, pulling the panty with one hand to one side and watching Kamui’s cock free itself from the constraints.

Not being able to help himself, Niles leans forward to give an experimental lick against the tip. It earned him a gasp and then a moan as Nile took his tip into his mouth.

 "Hold...on...!"

Niles lets go but he smirks at Kamui.

"There's no holding on," Niles says as he wrapped his mouth around the tip again, slowly pushing down the foreskin. He lets go of Kamui's dick for a second before licking against the underside, where Kamui seems to have a particular sensitive spot as his voice got a little louder.

"Agh....Niles...!"

 "You're so sensitive here."

Niles gives the spot a few more licks, teasing more reactions out of Kamui, before he tugs the prince toward himself. He lifts both legs over his shoulders and supports Kamui as he leans in to give an experimental lick around the entrance, which rewarded him with a surprised but loud gasp from its owner.

"My my, that sound..."

Niles uses his free hand to spread his butt cheeks apart, completely revealing his entrance.

"Wait...!"

He starts licking and kissing a small trail against his perineum, teasing Kamui before redirecting his attention to the hole. He enters him with the tip of his tongue, letting Kamui get use to the feeling before diving in deeper, slowly thrusting his tongue out and back in.

Kamui writhed in the sensation, trying to hold back his voice as Niles pleasuring him. Niles pulls back a little.

"Why are you holding back only now?"

Niles then pushes his tongue back inside and Kamui accidentally lets out a loud groan and covers his mouth with one hand.

"Just like that."

"N-Niles...oh god...!"

He continues pleasing him, enjoying Kamui squirming and moaning under his touch.

He then separates himself from Kamui to take off his clothes and to look for some form of lubrication.

Kamui feels he knows what Niles is going to be looking for, and he gets Niles’ attention (he stared for at least a second once he had his attention) before pointing over to the drawer next to the bed.

“Don’t ask…”

Niles looked at him in amusement before opening the drawer. Among the things inside the drawer, he eyes out the coconut oil (he wonders who taught him about using coconut oil as lubrication but it wasn't something he wanted to discuss right now). He opens it and spills some out onto his fingers. He notices Kamui taking off the dress and is about to pull down his panties.

“Keep those on.”

Kamui looks at him confused but complies with the request. He gets back on the bed and lies down.

Niles couldn’t help but admire looking at Kamui with only his panties on. He hadn’t had a turn-on like this in a long time.

_'Beautiful...'_

He puts the coconut oil on the drawer before getting back on the bed, lying partially on his side and leaning over Kamui and tugging him closer. He locks their lips together, trying to get Kamui to relax a little before moving his fingers to gently prod inside. Kamui moans softly against him, feeling Niles' fingers moving inside of him.

"Just like that..."

He rhythmically pulls out and pushes in again and again, getting Kamui used to his fingers inside.

Once he thought that Kamui is ready, he pulls his fingers out and looks down while rolling down his foreskin. He hears movement and looks up to find Kamui grabbing the coconut oil.

“I want to do it.”

Kamui spills a generous amount against his fingers before putting it back on the drawer.  Niles moved over so his back rested against the bed’s headboard. Kamui didn’t make a comment about it and climbs back onto the bed.

He slides his lubricated forefinger against the underside of Niles’ length, slowly coating a small trail. Niles’ panting as his fingers was running along his cock was making his dick (both of theirs actually) bigger. Wanting to get the job done faster, he wraps his hand around Niles, slowly jerking and lubricating as much of Niles as possible.

Once he was done, he looks up to find Niles staring at him.

“Turn around.”

Kamui complies, turning around, but he didn’t expect Niles to pull him closer.

“Sit on me.”

Niles leads him, and Kamui slowly squats down toward Niles’ erection.

Kamui gradually settled himself down onto Niles with some help, and the latter carefully moves and holds the backside of the panties to the side while guiding Kamui to the tip of his cock.

He gasps as he feels the tip of Niles’ dick against his hole, and with enough force, he slowly slips in a little before coming back out.

“Like that, take your time.”

Each time he comes out, he does back down a little deeper than before, and he feels himself making more noise overtime as he takes more of Niles' cock inside of him.

Once he is able to completely sit on Niles, he could feel Niles’ entire dick twitching inside of him.

"You okay?"

Niles whispers against Kamui's neck, giving him kisses along his neck and Kamui whimpers a “yeah” in response.

“I’m going to move now.”

The outlaw then shifts himself so he could lift both of Kamui's legs up and start to slowly thrust into him.

"N-Niles!"

Kamui pants his name in surprise as the other continues thrusting inside him.

"You’re so good, Kamui..."

"…God...Niles."

Niles moves his lips up against Kamui's ears, lightly sucking on his earlobe and then whispering into his ear.

"Fucking you...like this, god..."

Kamui could have sworn he got even harder as Niles moaned into his ear.

"You…feel so good inside..."

Niles decided after a few more thrusts that the panty was getting in the way now and stops for a moment to pull it off. Kamui turns the situation around once he kicks off the offending material, getting off of Niles and turning around to face him.

"I want to look at you."

Kamui adjusts himself before sinking him onto Niles once again, wrapping his arms around the outlaw with one hand against the back of his head and holding him tight against his shoulders. Niles leans down to suck Kamui's right nipple, earning himself a moan as the Kamui picks up his pace.

"God...suck it harder."

The outlaw indulged in his request, rolling the prince's nipple in his mouth and sucking on it harder.

"Ahh...like that Niles."

Kamui spreads his legs a little further apart and starts slamming himself onto Niles' cock. Niles feels himself getting even closer to the end.

"Oh god, Kamui...”

Niles thrusts in rhythm with Kamui, feeling the high and—

“I'm gonna cum...!"

They continue the pace and Niles groans and slows down, letting himself fill Kamui with his cum instead.  His pants and moans don’t stop because Kamui doesn’t stop, squeezing out every last drip.

Kamui felt mischievous and continued the slow pace for a little longer, getting as much noises as he could out of Niles before he noticed that the latter wrapped his hand on his cock.

It was the prince's turn to moan as Niles starts stroking him and sucking his left nipple (which he hadn't forgotten about). He effectively stops Kamui from his mischief and of course wants to make Kamui cum as well.

"Oh-oh god...Niles.”

Niles only got more motivated as Kamui continues to moan and pumps him a little faster.

“Stop, stop…before—"

Niles pulled Kamui against him with his free hand and crushes their lips together, mumbling, "cum, Kamui" into his mouth.

Kamui let out a loud moan before losing himself, shooting his cum against Niles.

Niles continues to stroke him at a slower pace, wanting Kamui to release everything.

Once Niles was done, they take a moment to breathe, not moving from their current position.

Kamui still isn’t entirely sure whether or not giving his first time to Niles was a good idea, but in his current state with Niles still in him, he doesn’t dwell upon it.

“We should clean up.”

Kamui adjusts himself so he could get up, but once Niles was out of him, he didn’t realize that Niles’ cum would drip out of his entrance. He tries his best to cover it with his hands so it doesn’t drip all over the floor and quickly walks over to the bathroom, trying not to stumble too much along the way (he didn’t realize how unstable his legs would be after sex).

Niles, on the other hand, watches in amusement and feels satisfied with the image of his cum dripping out of Kamui. He patiently waits on the bed, thinking Kamui probably wants to clean up first before letting him use the bathroom.

He takes a moment to think, what Kamui had confessed earlier before they engaged in their activity.

It seemed that Kamui had a good time with him outside of what they just did, and he cannot help but feel the same way. It has been a while since he was interested in more than a booty call (outside of what he dealt with growing up). Kamui definitely is more than just an attractive prince, and he definitely is a lot of fun to be around.

“Niles?”

Niles looks up to find Kamui peeking out of the door in confusion.

“We’ll save more time if we cleaned up together.”

Niles can’t say Kamui’s statement is true, but he doesn’t want to decline this offer.

‘ _Maybe with time, I can accept his feelings…_ ’

He gets off the bed and walks over to the bathroom and locks the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know if there are areas that could use improvement (writing dialogue within sex took me a while to figure out...)
> 
> Always use good lubricant ♥


End file.
